I'm a Star
by metalshootingstar
Summary: After an argument erupts at Camp Campbell, Preston goes for a walk to clear his head. Only to come across an actual theater camp. Unfortunately, he earns the ire of the camp's best actor who takes a quick dislike to Preston.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Camp**

 **A/N: Inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr.**

* * *

"No, no, NO!" Yelled Preston, as he smacked the script against his hand. Honestly, did these amateurs know nothing? The theater was a place of art and of creativity. A sacred place, where one could express their individuality. Everything had to be perfect, and flawless. Which was something these assholes just didn't get. He sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" Nikki that delivery was horrible, Harrison, Nerris, I said no magic, Nurf that sound effect was off key, Dolph you missed your cue, Space Kid you forgot your line, Ered you're in the wrong spot, Neil could you not sweat, and Max pay attention to the scene and show some emotion! None of you are taking this seriously and - ugh why do I even bother, just go to your tents." Exclaimed Preston, who turned deciding to leave before he throttled his fellow campers.

" Uh, Preston, no offence but…I think you should take a chill pill." Said Neil, trying to be the voice of reason.

" I'll take a chill pill, when all of you actually come through for me!" Exclaimed Preston, pointing to all of his fellow campers. " I didn't sign up to work with such boorish, brainless, assholes, who always mess everything up and couldn't act their way through a paper bag even if their lives depended on it!

" Wow Preston, don't be afraid to tell us how you really feel." Said Max sarcastically.

" Ok, ok everyone I think we all just need to-"

"Shut up David! You're a poor excuse for a counselor and…ugh! I'm going to my tent, I can't work under these conditions." Said Preston, before storming off. He entered his tent, and flopped on his bed. He sighed, and hugged his pillow tightly. Amber eyes looked up at the picture on his nightstand. His eighth birthday, though all that was shown was the then eight year old Preston sitting there alone in the dining room with a birthday cake before him.

"But Mother! Father! Today is my birthday!" Exclaimed Preston, as his parents were getting ready to leave. His mother a Broadway actress, dressed in her finest pearls and best dress, while his father a talented director was getting dressed in his best suit and tie.

" Yes, yes and there'll be other birthdays Preston. This dinner, is one we've been planning for months. " Said his father absentmindedly.

"Well can't you reschedule?" Asked Preston.

" And miss spending dinner, with Marlon Craven? The most influential man in all of showbiz? Absolutely not. How could you even ask such a thing? Honestly Preston, stop being so selfish." Said his father, as Preston bowed his head and looked down. " As if I'd miss this for something as small as a birthday party."

" But it's my birthday….." Said Preston softly, as tears formed in his eyes.

" Preston just go to your room, you're upsetting us." Said his mother. Preston went to grab his mother's dress when she swatted him away. " And don't touch my dress with your grubby hands, you'll get it filthy. I did not spend good money on this so you could ruin it. "

Preston sniffed, as he tried hard not to cry. The eight year old, rubbed his arm and turned to walk away.

" And don't go complaining, we're not the bad guys here. You just have to understand, that your father and I shouldn't have to be forced to put our lives on hold because of you. You're the…background character in the play, and we're the main characters. Just the extra who gets in our way." She said coldly, glancing at him with a hard gaze. " Now run along, go do…whatever it is you do."

Preston sighed, and looked down at his script before tossing it to the side. He hugged his pillow tightly, not even aware of what went on around him. He didn't even notice, as Harrison entered the tent and sat on his bed.

" Well, that was something. " Said Harrison, as Preston turned to face away from his tent mate.

" Look, Preston, I know you hate your birthday. You made that pretty clear, when I asked you about it. But, that doesn't mean you should blow up at people and make them feel bad." Said Harrison, trying to be the voice of reason.

" Oh shut the fuck up Harrison, I'm not in the mood for a speech about looking on the bright side and hope and belief." Said Preston, with a scoff mocking Harrison's accent. Honestly, the other boy didn't understand…no one did. He looked back at Harrison who looked away with a slightly hurt expression. Preston sighed, and sat across from him. "Sorry."

" It's fine, I know how you get on your birthday." Said Harrison, with a comforting smile. "I think you should apologize to the others though."

" Why? What I said was true, they can't act and they never come through when I need them. They always mess everything up." Said Preston, folding his arms over his chest.

" They're our friends, and I know we don't always work well together….ok scratch that we can never work together, plus we always fight. but…I like to think we're all friends." Said Harrison, making Preston roll his eyes.

" I think David is rubbing off on you." Said Preston, before standing up. " I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"K, be safe." Said Harrison, before picking up the script the other had dropped. He layed in bed and began to read it. When an idea formed in his mind. Meanwhile, Preston walked down a random pathway…unsure of even where it led. It wasn't particularly scary either, as it was still daytime and things seemed calm. As long as there were no Woodscouts nearby he'd be fine. After what felt like an hour, he stopped when he saw what looked to be another camp.

A large amphitheater was at it's center, there were cabins of course but from what he could see there were people doing makeup, dancing, on tables making costumes, doing acting exercises, reading scripts.

" What is this place?" Said Preston to himself, as his eyes lit up.

" This would be Camp Hamlet, one of the best theater camps this side of Lake Lilac. Who might you be?" Said one of the campers, he was taller than Preston, with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore, an outfit fairly similar to Prestons, though the ruffles were white, and the sleeves were red whilst the shirt was blue. His pants were yellow, and he seemed to be looking at Preston with a familiar cold gaze.

" Oh, I am Preston Goodplay. " Said Preston, before bowing. One of the other campers gasped, from behind the blond.

" The son of famed director James Goodplay and actress Elizabeth Goodplay?" Said the camper.

" Uh, yes?" Said Preston, having spent all summer surrounded by people who refereed to him as just 'Preston' he was slightly unaccustomed to people recognizing him as the son of famous people. He smiled, as everyone oohed and aahed, crowding around him. Preston chuckled, and began to answer questions. The blond boy narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Preston. Who the fuck did this asshole think he was? Just waltzing into camp, pretending like he was some big shot…though to be fair, the kid seemed like one of those types who thought he was above everyone. Who had a giant ego, and believed the world revolved around him. Even so, there was that old saying of keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer.

" Enough about me, who are you?" Asked Preston.

" You mean you don't recognize me? I'm famed child actor, Gideon Hardwick Levill. I've been in two award winning movies, won an Oscar for best performance, have been in five musicals all as the main lead, and have had several talent agencies scouting me. What have you done?" Asked Gideon, turning to Preston who immediately tensed up and looked away. rubbing his arm.

"Well, I've uh…I've written and directed plays and-"

" School productions don't count. Where did you come from anyway? I've never seen you around here before." Said Gideon.

" Oh I'm from Camp Campbell, just down the road." Said Preston.

" Really, and do any of your friends know you're here?" Asked Gideon lifting an eyebrow.

" Well, I told my friend I was going for a walk but other than him no one else." Said Preston, Gideon nodded, as he wrapped an arm around Preston's shoulders.

" Well, why don't we get some lunch then Pres. Just you and me, I'm sure it must be a relief to finally be in the presence of a true artiste." Said Gideon, as he led Preston down towards the mess hall. Preston lifted an eyebrow and looked at him strangely. Gideon snapped his fingers, and everyone else went back to what they were doing.

The mess hall, was not like how it was back in Camp Campbell. The windows were bigger, and there were small tables covered in nice white satin tablecloths. Vases of flowers at the center, and were those real porcelain plates? Were those forks silver? Holy crap this place was amazing. Preston straightened up, and looked around as everyone was talking and laughing.

"As you can see, Camp Hamlet is very top notch and we take great pride in ourselves. We're one of the best theatre camps in the country, and can therefore afford only the best." Said Gideon.

" I can see that." Said Preston, as he looked around at everything in awe. Gideon smirked, as he sat down and snapped his fingers. A butler came and set down a glass of sparkling cider, and some menus. Preston took the menu, and his eyes lit up. There was actual rice, actual meat, actual desserts, actual vegetables, this place was deluxe.

" Y'know Preston, you strike me as someone who enjoys the finer things in life. Considering your background, I'd expect nothing less from a Goodplay. This theatre camp is amazing. We have a large theater, we have an indoor pool, we have classes on acting, scriptwriting, improv, we have it all. I'm sure Camp Campbell is nice. But someone of your talents could thrive here." Said Gideon, Preston looked around as he listened to Gideon's words.

The thing was, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about it. This place was amazing, and stupendous, it had everything anyone could ever want or ask for. Except, he glanced at the cider, which was a pale yellow color. The same yellow of Harrison's eyes. Preston rubbed his arm, as memories swirled of his time at Camp Campbell. Times both good and bad. Especially what happened earlier, and how much of a jerk he'd been.

" I'd love to stay, but…my friends-"

" Who those riffraff other campers? Please, I bet their a bunch of boorish, brainless, assholes, who couldn't act their way through a paper bag even if their lives depended on it " Said Gideon with a chuckle as Preston's eyes widened. The irony punched him right in the gut. Immediately Preston glared at the other boy. Yes, Preston had said those very words about his friends too but he'd been angry he didn't actually mean it. Even if he did, this asshole had absolutely no right to insult his friends.

" Yes, they have their moments, and yes they can be assholes. However, their also my friends and I will not tolerate a bad word against them. Look Gideon, you seem nice and all but I have no interest in joining a camp with stuck up, snooty, pretentious assholes like you." Said Preston, trying to keep his calm as he glared at the blond who smirked.

" Fine, have it your way but you're making a big mistake. You'll only ever get ahead in life, because of your name. Whereas I, have actual talent." Said Gideon, Preston scoffed and gave a small chuckle.

" Oh sweetheart, life is a stage and I'm the star. You're background character #4." Said Preston, before standing and walking away. He walked out of the camp, head held high until he was finally gone. He sighed, and rubbed his arm once he was far away. That felt awesome in the moment and he'd felt pretty powerful he had to admit but now…now he just felt lousy. God he was a giant asshole, who'd brutally insulted his friends. He sighed, and trudged his way back to Camp Campbell. When he was greeted by Nikki tackling him.

" FOUND HIM!" She yelled, as he was seeing stars and trying to process what was going on. Immediately the green haired girl punched his arm. Which to be fair he felt he deserved. "Happy Birthday!"

"Wait, how did-"

" Harrison told us the reason you'd been acting so mean, was because you don't like your I found very sad, you know you can always talk to us Preston." Said David, when Nikki grabbed his arm.

" Now, come on!" Exclaimed Nikki happily, as she and David rushed off with Preston into the mess hall. Preston's eyes widened. There were streamers, and everyone was wearing party hats, there was even cake.

" You…you all did this for me?" Said Preston.

"Yeah not so bad for a bunch of brainless, boorish, assholes right?" Said Max, making Preston wince.

" About that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you all like that, just because I hate my birthday is no excuse to hurt my friends. I'm sorry." Said Preston sincerely. Harrison smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now in the words of Marie Antoinette, let us eat cake!"

Everyone cheered, as David pulled out his camera and began taking pictures of everyone having fun and enjoying the party. Finally, after the party Preston was in his tent, Harrison asleep in his bed. The brunet removed the picture of himself alone on his eighth birthday. Replacing it instead, with a picture of him behind the cake, with his friends, David, Gwen, and even the Quartermaster surrounding him. He smiled, and blew out the lantern before sleeping.

Meanwhile, back at Camp Hamlet, Gideon was in his own cabin staring at his own reflection in the mirror while brushing his hair.

" Can you believe that amateur humiliated me like that? He had the balls to speak to me as if I were a common nobody, saying I was a background character while he was the star. Well, joke's on him….I'm the understudy. What does the understudy do? Step in when the star can't." Said Gideon, when he took a picture of Preston he'd printed out via computer and smirked at it.

" You made a big mistake Preston, and now you'll have to pay the price. Best part is, I know your weakness. A weakness I will gladly exploit, until you're nothing but a broken shell of what you once were. I will destroy you Preston, if it is the last thing I do."

He proceeded to toss the picture into his fireplace, smirking as he watched the flames burn the picture to ashes.


End file.
